


Secret Santa

by katsopolis



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Book - Freeform, Christmas, Gifts, Humor, Post-Terminus, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsopolis/pseuds/katsopolis
Summary: With Team Family's first snow since the end of the world, Father Gabriel decides to throw together a gift-giving celebration. It goes as smoothly as an apocalyptic Christmas can go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between the Season 6 mid-season finale and finale.

Daryl had always thought that whole concept of "nippy" weather was bullshit, but damn his nipples were truly hard enough to cut steel. It was fucking cold. It was also fucking snowing, which "was as good a sign of Christmas time as any" according to Father Gabriel.

 

"Dear friends," his announcement began. Daryl tuned out the preacher's bull-shit greeting and whispered to Rick.

 

"Why's he always so soft-spoken? Like he's fuckin' scared of us or somethin'."

 

"Hell, I'd be scared too if the crossbow-wielding squirrel-hunter was scowling at me." Rick nudged his own knee against Daryl's.

 

"Pfft. Stop," Daryl scoffed, unfolding his arms to swat Rick's leg.

 

"The crisp white ice on the windows has reminded me of my favorite holiday: Christmas. I thought that since things have settled down now," he paused awkwardly and made the mistake of looking Carl in the bandage instead of his remaining eye, "I should host a social gathering in honor of Christmas as we knew it before the rise of the dead. Please take a slip of paper from me as you exit, and meet here this time next week with a present prepared. I wish you all a good day. God bless."

With that, Father Gabriel adjourned the meeting with a nod and headed to the door. As people filed out of the chapel, he handed origami-level folded paper to each person. He was way too excited for this gift exchange shit.

 

"And please," he called out, "keep the name you receive a secret!"

 

Father Gabriel practically shoved a paper in Daryl's face when he almost escaped the building without one.

 

"We hafta?"

 

"I'm not forcing you to do anything," Gabriel claimed, "however, your lack of participation will leave somebody gift-less." He looked at Daryl with that stupid, questioning smile, with his lips contorted upwards the way people do when they're constipated. Daryl just blinked at him.

 

"Fine," Daryl sighed.

 

The next few days, people were scrambling to throw something together. Those who were familiar with the rest of the world that wasn't Alexandria went scavenging, leaving the overprotected little shits like Spencer and Olivia to make something artsy or rummage through the safe zone's unoccupied houses and makeshift libraries. Daryl couldn't believe people were risking their lives for this shit. As skilled as his family was, a run was still a run. Mix in some snow and you might as well start lookin' for trouble, cuz that's all that's out there anymore.

 

When "Christmas day" finally came around, everyone was buzzing around in the church like gas molecules, all fuckin' jittery. Daryl didn't get what the big deal was - the Christmas presents his family gave out were about as white-trash as a wreath made out of old beer cans - but whatever floats their boat. 

Being as stealthy as she was, Carol had managed to leave the walls of Alexandria alone and score some sparkling apple cider from who knows where. She wrapped her arm around Daryl's waist in a side hug and handed the bottle to him. She knew he had a sweet tooth for juice and whatnot but wouldn't admit it because it was kinda "fruity" for a guy like him.

 

He rolled his eyes when he saw her note but read the joke aloud anyway. "'Why does Daryl love Carol?'" he glanced at Carol and her smug little grin, eager to hear him deliver the punchline. "Cuz _his Dixon cider.'_ Pfft." he took a swig of the juice and shook his head. "You think you're clever, Carol?" She gave him a squeeze before letting him go. She knew he could only take so much of her affection and flirty jokes at a time.

All sorts of almost-cute shit was happening around Daryl, but he wouldn't admit it. He looked over at Aaron and Eric under the mistletoe and listened to Glenn and Maggie's conversation.

"Wish Hershel was still around. We need a Santa Claus." Glenn remarked, handing a gift to a tearful but smiling Maggie.

Rick tapped Daryl's arm and held out his present. "Merry Christmas Daryl. Got a little something for everyone."

One look at the cover of the novel and Daryl knew what it was. That little moth with the skull on its back was a dead giveaway.

 

"We escape Terminus by the lone hairs on our assholes and you decide to give him a book about cannibals?" Abe hisses at Rick while Glenn shakes his head.

 

Rick holds his hands up in defense. "It's  _not_ about cannibals, guys, it's about-"

 

"Yeah yeah. Already saw the movie. Merle made me watch it with 'im as soon as he heard there was a naked girl in it. Not exactly what 'e was expecting, but-"

 

"I think you'd like it, Daryl. And not just because it's the only thing I could find," Rick admitted. He tried to find something for Daryl's crossbow, or his bike, but all he found were a bunch of serial killer books in a creepy house. But that was another story for another time.  

"You never read the book?" Abe asked Daryl.

 

"What if I told you..." he leaned in real close to Abe, who returned the lean, and cupped his hand around his ear to protect his secret "...I dunno how to read?"

 

Abraham dead-panned. 

 

"Daryl, I-"

 

He broke out into a rare, whole-hearted smile. "I'm jus' screwin' with ya, man. I ain't  _that_ redneck. Shit." 

 

Abraham paused, looking at Rick to confirm - just in case - before throwing his head back and letting out a deep-belly laugh.

Okay, maybe Christmas was a little fun.

But it was still cold as tits. 

**Author's Note:**

> Help me be a better writer! Comment please! Thanks :D shoutout to DarylDixonGrimes for giving me the prompt and "editing" (is that what beta'd means on this site?)!


End file.
